Closure of Toontown Online
On August 20, 2013, Disney announced that Disney's Toontown Online was scheduled to close on September 19, 2013, at 11:59 AM Pacific time. The game was still online for almost half an hour afterward, but all servers were reset somewhere around 12:30 PM Pacific time. Since that time, the game's launcher has not been able to connect any users to the game. Reason for closing According to the Closing FAQ, Disney's reasoning for closing the game was as follows: The portion of the message above that is striked out was in the original closure message but has since been removed. The most likely reason for this was Disney receiving the fans' negative reactions over the mention of Club Penguin by name as a reason for Toontown closing, which is not a confirmed cause. Events and items *On August 23, 2013, with the return of the Silly Meter, the Gadzooks Shirt was added to the game. Also, Clarabelle Cow opened the Cattlelog to include every accessory ever available. *On August 30, 2013, Goofy knocked the Silly Meter into a spooky mode, setting Toontown into Halloween mode. All costumes became available in the Cattlelog. Toons were also able to trick-or-treat across Toontown and earn a pumpkin head, which lasted until September 5, 2013. *On September 6, 2013, in an attempt to restore the Silly Meter's function, Goofy accidentally set Toontown into Christmas mode. Winter parties returned, as well as caroling across Toontown to earn a snowman head, which lasted until September 13. *On September 11 and 12, Cold Callers invaded Toontown. *On September 13, 2013 - which was a Friday the 13th - due to the work of the Silly Meter, all toons, including NPCs, were temporarily transformed into black cats. Toons could create their own black cats that would permanently remain as black cats until the game's closure. *On September 16 and 17, The Big Cheeses invaded Toontown. * At some point during the morning of September 19, the game stopped connecting any more players who attempted to log in. Only players who had already logged in still had access to the game until the servers reset around 12:30 PM Pacific time. Internal memos between Toontown employees later confirmed that hackers had caused the error, and were trying to fix it and keep the game open a few hours longer, but they couldn't fix it in time. * In the first two weeks of January 2014, the website went through a takedown process. At first, the domain toontown.com was trying to access content that wasn't there, but by January 11, the domain was modified to redirect to Disney's homepage at disney.com. Memberships Starting on August 20th, all players enjoyed full membership benefits without having to purchase one. Anyone who was already a member were no longer charged recurring payments (refunds were sent out via email if applicable), and membership packages could no longer be purchased. Billing support for Toontown ended on November 18, 2013. Trivia *The closure announcement for Toontown was concurrent with the closure announcements of Pirates of the Caribbean Online and , which closed at the same time as Toontown. * Whereas Toontown's domain name now redirects to Disney's home page, Pirates of the Caribbean Online's domain name redirects to a blank page and Pixie Hollow's is now used as a portal for everything related to Disney Fairies. ** The domain name toontown.com is scheduled to expire on June 10, 2014 according to WHOIS data. ** The Disney Fairies portal includes a link to frequently asked questions concerning the closure of Pixie Hollow, whereas no such FAQ is available for POTCO or Toontown. References Category:Miscellaneous